


Birthday 'gift'

by trashhh



Series: Absolute Cancerrrrr [2]
Category: Gorillaz
Genre: Explicit Sexual Content, F/M, Maybe a bit of fluff, NSFW, Oral Sex, Part 2, Sex, Sexy times lol, Smut, Yes it Is, bad at smut, halp, probably really shitty, really early in the morning, sorry if its short, sorry its a little late, this is shit isn't it, trash
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-12-11
Updated: 2015-12-11
Packaged: 2018-05-06 02:30:28
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 907
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5399489
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/trashhh/pseuds/trashhh
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>|•|READ PART ONE FIRST|•|</p><p> </p><p>2D gives you his other 'gift' in the middle of the night /early morning</p>
            </blockquote>





	Birthday 'gift'

**Author's Note:**

> Sorry I'm bad at smut

•If you haven't read part one, GO READ IT NOW•

.. It was around three or four am, you kind of wake up and feel a movement beside you, the dim light of the early morning helps you become more awake. You open your eyes and see that 2D is over you sort of pinning you down. You ask him what he's doing.

"Remember I said I had another 'gift' for you later?"

"oh yeah.."

You giggle. He smirks, goes down and starts kissing, licking, and sucking at your neck. You start to catch his drift. You slightly bite your lip as you feel his digits lifting the bottom of your shirt. He stops kissing your neck to take it off. You lift up your arms and back to help him out. He goes back and continues to kiss your neck again. Then he moves up to your lips, you feel he tongue on your bottom lip to enter your mouth. You let him and feel his warm tongue against yours. He breaks the kiss to take off your bra (if you wear one at night, you can skip this part if you wanna), but has trouble doing so..

"Damnit"

"What is it, Stu?"

He starts to blush from embarrassment.

"..I...can't get it ..off"

You giggle and say its okay and unhook it for him. You also kind of show him how to do it.

"Thanks, love"

"no problem.."

He throws it aside and goes back at your neck and starts going down your body. From your chest, to your stomach. Then he reaches your panties. Even though you two had made love many times before, 2D still gets shaky and nervous when he takes off your clothes. He is afraid that he is gonna screw up and its not going to be pleasurable, but he never really screwed up before, so it doesn't worry him too much. He slowly takes them off. He stops to look up a moment, admiring your body for a bit, then says..

"I haven't really done this before, so sorry if I mess up"

"It's fine, and if you do something wrong, I'll tell you"

He slightly smiled as in a silent okay and spreads you out. Then you feel his tongue press against your clit. You let out a soft moan as he starts flicking it. Then he goes lower to your the ring of your entrance. He pushes the tip of his tongue in a bit. You gasp as you're surprised that he did this. He looks up for a second because he thought you were gonna say something like 'don't do that'. When he gets no answer, he continues. After a few moments, he goes back up, feeling his tongue slowly drag up to reach your clit again. He goes circles around it, and flicks it once more, hearing the soft moans and slight heavy breathing that came out your mouth.

 

After he was done with that, he pulls back up to be on top again. He removes his boxers/briefs and positions himself, and you feel his member go between the lips of your entrance, sliding it up and down, then stopping to sheath himself inside you. He bites his lip as he slowly thrusts in you. Your body starts to heat up. You let out a moan which causes 2D's face to turn red. He starts off slow, then works up the pace. After almost about a minute, you can feel him working at your g-spot, while you roll your head back. He starts to go a bit faster and goes lower, holding himself up with his forearms, one behind your neck and the other one beside you. You hear his heavy breathing mix with light moans in your ear. He puts one of his hands all over chest and stomach, going back and forth, feeling your warm body. You feel him rub against your clit, slightly hitting it as he goes harder, making you moan louder. His breathing starts to get more heavy as he picks up the speed a little more, hitting your back wall inside of you, and starts to clench his fist. It was starting to get more and more intense each time he thrusts into you, and you start clenching around him tightly. Then he goes his hardest, you both start to moan even louder. You start to feel your body slowly go numb from the pleasure he kept giving you, gripping on to the sheets. It was starting to sound like you and 2D were trying to hit those high notes (Good thing he went to live you for a few months cuz DAMN you two were loud). As you two where reaching your limits, you grip tightly on his back, arching your back, moaning his name. 2D spills into you, dropping his head, as he lets out a loud moan but not as loud as you. 

After a few breathless moments, 2D picks his head back up, kisses you as he gently pulls out, making you shiver. He lays next to you and says still a little out of breath..

"H-Happy birthday again, love. I'd hoped you enjoyed it"

"I did, trust me"

"Good.."

He kisses you on you forehead goodnight as you both go back to sleep, holding you close. 

Then as you're asleep you think 'shit, how am I gonna top this for his birthday ..'

The End ♡

**Author's Note:**

> So that's it!!
> 
> Hope you enjoy both parts of my mini series!! And also sorry if they're both short, I tried lol.
> 
> And yes the are the my first fanfics so that's why they are shitty..


End file.
